Lenses of eyewear, for example goggles used in sports and outdoor activities and protective eyewear (e.g., safety glasses), are subject to scratching and damage. Eyewear is often costly to replace, with even replaceable lenses being expensive to obtain and hard to protect from damage. Moreover, it is inconvenient and in some cases not feasible to continually replace one's eyewear or lenses.